More than heaven & hell
by AnitkaQuad
Summary: Rated M for cutting and stuff. BxE. When darkness and pain overtake Bella life. Will Edward and his family be able to bring his Bella back into the light? no sad ending I promise.
1. First breath

Charlie had already left for work, on a Saturday. I knew he would be gone most of the day, I think probably because he was too afraid to face his _heart-broken teenage daughter_. But then again, what would he say to me? _'Sorry Bella, I know you're in alot of pain' 'I felt the same way when Renee left' 'it gets better'_. I placed my breakfast dishes in the sink and began to rinse off the untouched oatmeal. (no appetite) "It doesn't get better, it gets numb!" I hissed under my breathe. While balancing to put the bowl on top shelf, it slipped and ricocheted off the counter, shattering on the floor. I bent down on my hands and knees to pickup the larger pieces. Then it hit. My clumsiness, how he was always there to catch me when I fell. _Was that it?_ Maybe I was just too much of a hassle? '_What a pathetic soul I am! I never deserved him! In fact is was surprising he stayed with me as long as he had!!' _The memories began to emerge. I clenched my hands tightly to my chest and began to cry. No tears, no sound. Just pain, leaving in empty breathes. I felt so hallow in my chess, like my heart was literally going to stop beating and it felt like was dieing, right here on the floor.

But then a warmth on my hands suddenly pulled me back to life. The glass had cut into my hands, dark red blood was now dripping to the ground and rivering around my wrist. I opened my hands and the glass fell, the cuts stung. but I didn't _care_? I was _fascinated_..... I felt _relieved_, like for some reason the pain in my hands took away the pain from chest. Weeks of emptiness forgotten in seconds. I needed more of this emotional morphine.****


	2. My secret

The figure in the mirror always startled me now. But also comforted. It portrayed the fragile damaged soul carried inside. I gently rubbed lotion on the tender healing wounds; vertical lines, horizontal lines, diagonal. A pattern which now covered parts of my forearms, wrist, stomach, thighs and calves. Every scar tells a story, though mine might be a bit repetitive.

I could hear the rocking chair in my room moving. _He_ was waiting. I pulled my socks up to my knees and changed into a pair of sweats. I knew better than to cut near Edward. _HELLO Vampire+fresh blood_, _not smart_. Now that they were back, I had to take special precautions. Bleach spray bottles were all over the house. I kept a jewelry box full of razors, gauze, and disinfecting alcohol in my lingerie drawer (which I knew Edward to be far too gentleman-like to snoop around in). It became my obsession, my dark little secret, my _lifeline_.

I walked into my room after kissing Charlie on the cheek good-night and quickly closing my bedroom door. I felt his arms suddenly wrap around me from behind and cold lips pressing against the side of my neck.

"I missed you" he whispered. I turned around to face my other lifeline. This dazzling dark prince, who now and always would hold the key to my heart and soul.

His eyes full of affection and mischief. "Its only been 20 mins." I whispered in awe.

"Really?" He looked up as if calculating the time, the smile back down at me. "felt longer".

"I missed you too" I gently kissed him, then began to walk over towards the bed. Before I knew it, Edward had picked me up in his arms and sat down again on the rocking chair, holding me close as he begun to hum our lullaby. I rested my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Bella?"

"Mhmm."

"Not that Im criticizing your new found passion for destroying every possible single-celled organism in the house, but the bleach everywhere is kinda affecting my sense of smell. Its so dominating that I can hardly smell _you_."Edward leaned his head against mine and inhaled.

I chuckled, "isn't that a good thing?" At first he was confused, then looked offended as he understood what I meant.

"Bella, I believe Id made it clear.....I like how _Bella_ smells, not the _her_ _blood_..anymore."My body stiffened at the word blood. Edward noticed and became alarmed."Are you alright?" he tried to move but I gripped tightly to his shirt."No" He held me closer and kissed my head. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, perhaps we can discuss alternative cleaning products tomorrow? You should sleep now" he began hum again, I felt myself being lifted, drifting off into sleep.

**......................................................................................................................................................................................**

**A/N I have many ideas on where to lead the plot but I want you guys think of it so far, so please R&R**


	3. Strawberry pancakes

**A/N I OWN NOTHING!! wish i owned a vampire!! but i dont!!**

The next morning started out pleasant. Of coarse Edward made the perfect alarm clock. Gently whispering in my ear that it was time to wake up. stroking my cheek with his cool fingers.

"5 more mins" I moaned pulling the covers over my head. He chuckled. "Whatever you like, I made you breakfast this morning"

"hmm?"

"Well Charlie left already, so I thought we could have a nice breakfast together before school"

I peeked out from under the covers to see him to flashing his charming smile at me."really?"

"Yes really!" he jumped lightly on the bed. "Unless of coarse you would like to just stay in bed a little while longer." he settled next to me, wrapping one of arms over my waist. "Im fine

with either"

I turned my body towards him and began to outline his perfect lips.

"You couldn't begin to imagine how much I love you" he whispered. My eyes started to sting.

"You'd be surprised by how much more I love you," he leaned over to kiss me. But then stomach ruined the moment. He froze then laughed. I frowned at the lost kiss.

"To be continued" he chuckled, then lifted me into his arms. "How does fresh strawberry pancakes sound?"

"Delisous?" I answered as he carried down the stairs."_you_ made them?"

He sat me down at the table which was already set. "Yes. My biological mother use to make them. It's one of my strongest memory as a human"

He set a plate of three stacked strawberry pancakes, with butter and jam on top, in front of me. I immediately dug in. It tasted better than it looked. I looked up to give my

compliments, but he was looking away. As if picturing something far off.

"I don't remember much of her, but I do know that she use to singing the kitchen. She cooked alot..." The memory seemed to completely engulfed him. When my fork hit the empty

plate, he suddenly jumped back. "Oh! sorry, you're finished?"

"Yes"

"Good, well then you'd better get going, I'll be here to pick you up in 55 mins." He kissed my cheek then disappeared through the kitchen door in a flash.

...................................................................

Once I reached my room I shut the door and closed the curtains. Pressing play on my cd player I sat on the floor and started to visualize the lyrics in my mind. Evanescence.....

_'I've been looking in the mirror for so long. _

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side. _

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter. _

_Shards of me, _

_To sharp to put back together. _

_To small to matter,_

I saw myself when he left. And what I would look like when _leaves again_.

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. _

_If I try to touch her, _

_And I bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe no more._

It makes no sense for him to stay. I am inadequate in every way to the Cullens. Rosalie had made that point quite clear when I first started hanging out with them.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well. _

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child. _

_Lie to me,_

I pulled opened the box in front of me, and started to pull out the tools. Routinely, laying the gauze and alcohol on the side. Holding the razor tip I just sat on the floor and waited for the emotions to be released...

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this, Will make sense when I get better. _

_I know the difference, _

_Between myself and my reflection. _

_I just can't help but to wonder, _

_Which of us do you love._

I felt the darkness surround me. Tears started to stream down my face as drew the first line. I just held the blade there as the blood tried to escape through the sides then started to draw another, then a third...

_So I bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe now... _

_Bleed, _

_I bleed, _

_And I breathe, _

_I breathe, _

_I breathe- _

_I breathe no more._

there was a loud knock on the Door. It startled me and the blade went down to hard. I gasp.

"Bella?" it was Charlie. _I thought he was at work!_

"Yeah dad, im getting dressed for school"

I quickly grabbed the gauze and pushed down on my arm. He was still outside the door.

"Did you need something?" a waved of panic hit me, as I realized the gauze wasn't going to be enough.

"No, but Edward is outside waiting." The clock confirmed how late it was._ 'damnit!'_

"Oh ok, I'll be out in a min. Thanks Dad" The stairs started to squeak as Charlie left to go to the kitchen. I reached under my bed for the first aid kit. _'please don't tell me i need to have _

_it sutured'_ I prayed to myself. rummaging through the kit for something to hold the wound close long enough to stop bleeding. _'butterfly closures, should work_.' There wasn't much

time so I just poured the bottle of alcohol over my arm and wiped it off with a rag, then pushed everything under my bed._ 'Id have to get rid of the evidence later'._ grabbing a long blue

sweater and dirty jeans, I quickly got dressed and ran outside.

"Your chariot, m'lady" Edward smirked holding open the passenger door.

"Hey when do I get to take us to school?"

"You want to drive?"

"No, I mean pick you up at your house in my truck"

Edward broke out in hysterics. I gave him a playful glare.

"Honestly Bella, I would be surprised if it could even back to the high school and back. What if it broke down on the way?"

"Well then we would be stuck there....until someone finds us"

"Hmm, stuck in a car, just you and me. I like it!" He speed out of the driveway and grabbed my hand. lacing our fingers. "but lets wait till your Dad not watching my every move first."

we smiled at each other. Charlie was watching him like a hawk, trying to protect I know, but it was sooo bothersome.

...........................................................................

Lunch time was well awaited. English being so repetitive now, I couldn't wait to sit with my future undead family. Edward carried our tray to the table and pulled out the

chairs. My backpack slide off akward and the strap scraped forcefully down my sleeve. Scratching open my newest scars. I hissed painfully and grabbed my arm. But before Edward

could over-react, Alice had already stepped up. Blocking his view from the blotches of blood now forming on my sleeve.

"Its alright Edward, the backpack just scratched her. Ill take her to the ladies room."

He didn't seem happy about it, but it was obvious that Alice was going to back down. So he just sighed and sat down next to Jasper. Alice grabbed my hand and lead me out. I tried to

free myself, once we were outside the cafeteria doors. "Alice, I can take care of this myself." Her face suddenly grew grim. "Alice?"

"_Please_ Bella" there was a hint of sadness in her voice. This it brought about a new stab of pain in my chest. She knows.

"Alice, I.."

"I know Bella" she whispered as she pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Does Edward?" I cringed.

"No, but he's suspicious. I've been controlling my thoughts near him." She folded a wet paper towel into a square, then hesitantly turned around. "May I?" she asked, motioning toward

my arm. I quickly stepped back. "Um, no...thank you. I can take care of it." reaching for the towel then turning around to tend to my arm without an audience.

"How long have you known?"

"Just last night, I saw you on your bedroom floor." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"sure" _'just dont ask, what I think you're going to ask'_

"Why?"

"Why what?" _NO! im psychic_

"Why do you harm yourself?"

"I don't know? Many reasons I guess"

"Is it anything we've done?" I saw her face suddenly grow very sad.

"NO! Never! God NO! Alice, Im just a really screwed up person. You have nothing to do with this, none of you! And thats why i dont want you tell anyone about this Alice!"

"_I_ wont rat you out, but only because you'll be getting the help you need soon."

"What do you mean!"

She hugged me tightly, before quickly pulling down my sleeve and shoving me into a stall. "the boys"

Knock knock "Alice!" Edward and jasper tried to open the door.

"Go away! This is the _girls_ room" she shouted holding the door closed.

"Alice? Is Bella alright"

"Yeah she's fine, go away now"

"we're you two fighting?" Jasper quietly asked.

"No Jasper. We're just talking about girl stuff, I promise you, we'll both be out in few minutes. we just need some privacy"

"2 mins. Alice!" Edward ordered.

"We'll be out in 1"

Alice smiled proudly at her small victory, then skipped over to the stall I was hiding in. "They're gone."

"Thanks Alice, I owe you."

"hmm, you do, and I'll be collecting soon. SHOPPING TRIP!!"

I looked at her in horror.

We returned to the table. Jasper was looking between us suspiciously, while hugging Alice tightly. Edward was now holding my backpack.

"May _I_ see?" Edward asked.

"No, can we just go class and forget about me getting hurt by yet another seemingly harmless object"

"In a minute my love, I just want to make sure.." he reached quickly for my arm, but Alice grabbed it instead.

"Edward! Im offended! Do you doubt my ability to tend to a small scratch?"

"No, I just..."

"..Want to make sure. _Please _Edward, she's fine. Let's just get to class"

Edward huffed then put a arm around my shoulder as we walked to class. I looked back a Alice and mouthed 'thank you'. She winked back.

"What did you two talk about in the bathroom, Jasper said that you both were very upset?"

"Sorry Edward, thats between me and Alice. Girl stuff, you know." he looked at the board and scrunched his lips.

I giggled, then went back to note-taking.


	4. Britney?

**A/N I hope everyone had a happy holiday. And to my wonderful reviewers, thank you dolls, I really appreciate it.**

The rest of the day was normal. Jasper slipped into the car after Alice and the two sat in the back beaming at each other. I sat in the front flipping through Edward's newest CDs.

"Britney?" I looked at him. He took the CD to examine it.

"I picked that one out!!" Alice chirped. Edward shot her an annoyed look. "What?! You guys always get to choose! Some of us are tired of listening to depressing classical hits of the

1880's, now put it in!"

Jasper glared at us. It was never a good idea to make Alice mad. If she was mad, Jasper was mad. And if Jasper was upset. Everyone near him was in for it.

Edward sigh and put the CD in. "Fine"

_Womanizer_ started playing. Alice screamed.

Edward whispered to me, "You should see her when we do karaoke night. She even has a blond wig."

I smiled at the thought of Alice dressing up to sing karaoke. Though she probably would put any gorgeous celebrity to shame. Any of the Cullens would. They were all so lovely, like images in a dream. I was so plain next to them. Edward deserves someone perfect. I thought of all the insanely beautiful female vampires we'd in-countered. He should be with some one like them. Glamorous and graceful. I began to feel very insecure.

Jasper tilted his head and looked at me.

I felt angry, sad, and oddly excited. Thinking about how I could let these emotions out once I got home. Alice's face went blank. The car skid to a stop.

Edward turned towards me. "BELLA!!"

I froze.

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU...you're" he reached for my shoulder, Jasper grabbed his hand first.

"You need to calm yourself, Edward." He jerked his hand away and gripped the steering wheel.

"How am I suppose to remain calm when Alice just saw Bella.."Edward swallowed in disgust "_destroying her own self_"

Jasper looked at me both curiously and horrified. Alice winced.

"Alice, how long have you been keeping this from me?" Alice looked at Edward apologetically. "I see" he whispered as he started up the engine again.

Alice and Jasper suddenly jumped out and disappeared in the trees.

"Where are they going!" I gasped.

"They're taking the long way home."

"Why?!"

"Because we have to go to your house. I want to figure out the severity of the situation."

"What? Edward, theres no _situation_. This is none of your concern."

"I think, the love of life trying to kill herself, is my concern." he cringed at the words.

"IM NOT SUICIDAL!! I DON'T WANT YOU INVOLVED IN THIS!!"

"Bella" he sighed.

"No" I buried my head in my hands.

"How long have you.."

"A couple of months, and no, it has nothing to do with you or your family!" I snapped. I started getting out of the car, he was suddenly there to help me out. I pulled away from him.

"Dont fight me Bella, my patience is running low at the moment."

"Then go home! I can take care of myself!"

"Im not leaving." He grabbed my elbow and started dragging me towards the front door. "You're hurting inside, I don't why I didn't see it before, but im going to help you, Bella. So help

me, I wont lose you by your own hand."

".suicidal"

"At the moment." he opened the door and lead me inside.


	5. promise

_"Im. not. suicidal."_

_"At the moment." he opened the door and lead me inside._

_.................................................................................._

"Where should we start, EGH!" Edward covered his mouth and squinted his eyes, as if they burned. "bleach, kills germs and covers up the smell of blood." _was that a joke?_

We climbed the stairs. And entered the bedroom.

"please dont" I whispered, weakly grabbing his arm before we entered my room.

"Would you prefer Charlie or Alice to do it instead?"

"No, Edward, why are you doing this me?" I held on tight as we walked in.

"You brought this upon yourself sweets, what'd you do pour the whole bottle out?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, I glared at him.

"Yes, and I hope it **burns**!!" he glared at me then smiled weakly.

"I know you dont mean that, you're just upset that your privacy is being invaded."

"Thats it."I stepped in front of the door, "Leave"

"What?"

"You heard me, its my house and if you can't respect my wishes you have to leave"

"Its not going to work that way Bella"

"ITS MY HOUSE"

"First off, its Charlie's house and second you given up the right to make decisions when you did this." he slipped up my sleeve to look at the cuts.

"NO!!" I screached, dropping to the floor to distract him from my arm. He quickly grabbed me and covered my mouth to muffle the noise.

"Bella! Get control of yourself" I kept fighting against him, while he kept restraining.

"Bella?" the fear and worry was evident in his tone "I've never seen you like this, where is this coming from?"

"Stop trying to protect me!!" I hissed, "It's my life, my choices. Stop trying to control it!!"

"What am I suppose to do then, just let you _die_?"

"YES!!" I gave a final effort and he let me go.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You really wish to die? I thought you weren't suicidal?"

"Please just leave" my eyes were full of tears now.

"No, im not leaving without.."

"Without all the facts FINE THEN!!" With out thinking I reached under my bed, Edwards face was emotionless, but his eyes protrayed a dark horror. I threw the box to the ground, all its

contents flying in different directions.

"Razors!"I cheerfully shouted.

I opened up my drawers and started throwing guaze, bleach, several verious knives and objects used for my self-inflicted torture across the room. I rolled up my sleeves. Rolled

up my jeans. And stood before Edward. Watching his face with great intensity.

I wanted to see his reaction, his horrorfied expression. For him to tell me im sick, that im distrubed, and that he doesn't want to be part of my sick twisted world any more. We sat in

silence for several seconds. "Say something, are you happy now, you know all the _facts."_ My voice trembled_,_ My eyes stung as the salty tears started to overflow. He grabbed hold my

upper arm.

"What are you doing, you can leave now you jerk!" He just glanced at me and pulled out his silver cell phone.

"Who are you calling!!" I tried to get his attention. He talked to fast for me to understand then returned the phone to his pocket.

"Im so sorry Bella" Edward pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. I felt his chest move with an erractic rhtym. I was sure this was him crying. I wrapped my arms around him

and started sobbing. "don't..don't...leave..please"

He stroked the back of my hair.

"Ill never leave you, Bella" He cradled me as he sat down in the rocking chair. Kissing away my tears. "I love you" He began to whisper a poem into my skin, as I slowly began to relax

against him.

_'I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

_I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way_

_than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.'_

Then he caught me off guard when he grabbed my wrist. I cringed waiting for the storm to hit. But there was only softness. Kisses being place on each of my scars. It was the most

comforting feeling Id ever experienced. The skin that had felt pain and despair for so long, now felt love, felt gently lips instead of razors. I cried as and leaned into his shoulder.

"I love you" I mouthed into his shirt.

Seconds later there was a knock on my window. He reached over and opened it. Alice climbed in and took a deep breathe to gain a straight face at the mess. "You can take

her now Edward, I'll handle this part"

Edward shot throught the window carrying me. It was blurry as we approached the white mansion. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were waiting on the front porch.

"Whats Alice doing at my house"

"Bella, promise me you'll do what Carlisle asks."

.....................................................................................................


	6. Chocolate!

_"Whats Alice doing at my house"_

_"Bella, promise me you'll do what Carlisle asks."_

..............................................................................................................................................

I covered my face with my hands

"oh no," I whined, "Edward, _you told_ _them_."

"Bella, don't be ashamed, we're here to help you," Jasper said as he gently touched my shoulder. A wave of love and comfort swept over me, but it didn't help much.

"I can walk." I said as Edward carried me up the steps.

"Of coarse she can, Edward." Esme helped me to my feet, then embraced me in a motherly hug. "Can I get you anything? Humans usually have dinner around this time of evening."

"Oh thats very sweet of you, but I think I'll wait till I get home, I usually cook dinner for Charlie."Esme looked at Edward, then smiled at me.

"Alright dear, but if you should change your mind.."

"Thanks, I'll let you know."

"Bella, why dont you come with me into my office." Carlisle stepped forward.

I nodded. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me with him as Carlisle lead the way. Jasper followed behind at a distance.

Between all three faces there was no sign of any emotion. _Darn vampires and their perfect facades_. I prepared myself for what may lay ahead.

Carlisle directed me to enter, Jasper and Edward stayed outside. He closed the doors behind us, then motioned for me to have a seat. I hesitated. He smiled.

"Dont be nervous Bella, Edward told me you have quite a few lacerations on your body. Just as a precaution, Id like to look them over. Is that all right with you?"

"yes." _no, I thought._

"Good, if you could have a seat here and roll up your sleeves."

I pulled my sleeves up, but only to end curling my arms into my stomach. Carlisle noticed this and reached his hands out to take mine.

"I promise to be gentle, please Bella." I placed my hands in his.

He stretched out my arms and turned them over, displaying them openly on the desk. He gently dragged a finger over each to check the status of their healing. I felt so exposed, so

disgusting, I started to cry.

"Bella? Am I hurting you?"

"I-I-Im sorry."

"Its alright Bella, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't think anyone would care what I did, Im so sorry. Can I please go home? I'll promise to stop. Please?" my breathing started to quicken.

"Edward, Jasper can you come in here please." In a flash they were in room. Edward picked me up, while Jasper tried to comfort me.

"No, I just want to go home" I sobbed '_and die a slow painful death.'_

"Bella, Whats going on?" Jasper asked.

"Can I go home now?" I begged Edward. He looked at me sadly.

"No, we want you stay here for a couple of days. Just till we know you're safe enough to be on your own."

"WHAT?! till Im safe? LET ME GO!!" I started kicking. Edward let me stand on my own. I stormed out of the office._ 'Im not a child, I did just fine before I met them_. _Just because im not an _

_immortal they think they get to have authority over my life!!'_

Alice cut me off at the front door.

"Hey girlie, I got your stuff here, are you going to crash in Edward's room or Jasper's study?" Her face blanked out for a second then returned to a smile "Hmmm. Edwards it is." I

grabbed my bag from her.

"Who do you all think you are!!"

I ran out to the front of the house. Rosalie and Emmett, who were climbing out of the jeep, smiled at me sympathetically. _They knew too_. I couldn't believe this.

Edward was right behind me as I started down the driveway.

"Bella wait"

"GO AWAY" I threw my bag at him. He caught it and placed it gently on the ground. I suppressed a frustrated scream and started off again.

"Bella you cant leave."

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I pulled away from him but he caught me. Holding me tightly in both his arms. I kicked and screamed, but he wouldn't let go. Carlisle was suddenly stood in front of

me. His expression very stern.

"You have two choices Bella, you can stay here and let us treat you"

"Im not sick!" I hissed. He narrowed his eyes.

"You can let us treat you, or we can go to Charlie about this. And as a doctor Ill have to give him my recommendations on treatment facilities."

"He'll be heart broken Bella," Edward said in my ear. I held me eyes tightly closed.

"Stop! Why does it have to be some big crisis, why can you just let me be." Carlisle shook his head.

"Those are your only choices Isabella Swan. What will it be?"

I looked around at the front of the house, the whole family was there, watching with anticipation.

Anger and guilt filled me, I had no choice but the submit.

"Fine, I can walk"

I stared at the ground as I marched back up to the house.

"ALRIGHT!! I GET FIRST WATCH" Emmett cheered as soon as he thought I was out of hearing range.

"Shutup emmette, i already called it" Alice hissed.

"what are they talking about?" I asked as Edward carried my bag up the stairs.

"Who watches you first, to make sure you dont do anything dangerous to your health."

"I wont get any privacy?"

"Well, Im sure we can work out some good behavior privileges" He smirked

"Its like prison" I slumped on the bed.

"The most awesomest prison ever!! we're going to have so much fun, I promise" Alice was suddenly pulling me up.

"Oh no" I cringed as she pulled me down the hallway.

"You know what I like do whenever Im upset? I like to get all pretty and go shopping, oh and also heard that it helps humans if they eat alot of chocolate.."

**a/n I know this chapter didn't come out as well as I had hoped but I didn't want to wait any longer on posting a new one. Ill try to make the next one better.**


End file.
